


Double Confusion

by DaniJayNel



Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, This is weird, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up and performing their usual morning doings, Alphard suggests that she and Canaan go out to the mall. But what confusion awaits them there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all ^^ Here’s another one-shot from me. This entire story was the result of my sister’s brilliant imagination. Lol, she came up with 86% of this one shot XD I did write it all though, so I need some credit too, heh. Anyway, last thing to mention is that though this doesn’t directly link to my big Canaan story, it is still part of it. They both still live in S.A, in Alphard’s beach house in Mosel Bay, and Raiden has an appearance of course. To really understand where the red head comes from or who she is, you should read “To The Sound of The Waves” first if you haven’t ^^ Now that I’ve said all that, do read and enjoy ^^

The morning sun peeked in through the closed bedroom curtains, effectively shining over Alphard’s face and annoying the raven head enough to rouse her from sleep. She turned onto her stomach and stuck her head under the pillow in an attempt to go back to sleep, but found that it alluded her and she had no choice but to drowsily sit up in bed and run a hand through her shoulder length black hair.

“Canaaaaan.” Alphard flopped over to the side on top of Canaan and whimpered her name.

“Alphard,” Canaan complained in a sleepy voice and managed to push her girlfriend’s body back onto her side of the bed. “Do you have to do this every morning?” She asked in a slightly annoyed tone. If Alphard hadn’t looked so miserable then she would have been mad. The former terrorist hated waking up earlier than usual, which was normal time to most, since she tended to sleep in later. On strange occasions she would wake up before Canaan, and her sad state was the result.

“I’m sorry.” Alphard sat up again and released a giant yawn, and then tumbled out of bed and shuffled out of the room. Canaan watched her with amusement.

To regain her sanity Alphard took a shower while Canaan made breakfast for the two. After she had woken up properly Alphard joined Canaan at the table and the two ate as they shared small talk. 

Sometime later they finished eating and cleaned up. When the kitchen was spotless once more Alphard sighed in boredom and turned to Canaan.

“Let’s go the mall!” She suggested with enthusiasm and hope. In response Canaan gave her a sceptical look and a raised eyebrow.

“For what?”

“Well I just want to get something there, we can also watch a movie or something?” Alphard answered and took Canaan’s hand in her own with a pleading look on her face. Canaan sighed and gave her a peck on the lips.

“Okay, I’ll get ready.” Canaan affirmed and then went into their room to change into more presentable clothes. Alphard nodded to herself in satisfaction and collected her cellphone, the keys, and slipped her black leather jacket on. Canaan came out a moment later wearing a jean shorts with a sleeveless red shirt that fit her enough to accentuate her muscled biceps.

“All ready?” Alphard asked with a smirk as she headed over to the front door and ushered her girlfriend through the doorway. She closed and locked the door and then followed the synesthete to their car. They climbed in and then Alphard started the engine and began their ride out into town.

Alphard reached out and took hold of Canaan’s hand, holding it the entire trip. It didn’t take long before they found a parking spot and headed into the busy mall.

They walked around for a while until Alphard stopped in front of a shop.

“Canaan wait here, I’ll be right back.” The former terrorist said to her girlfriend and then disappeared into the store. Canaan just sighed and went to sit down at a bench close to the shop to wait for her love. She had just settled down when she spotted Alphard further down the mall exiting a shoe shop.

“But didn’t she just go here?” Canaan questioned and looked to the shop in front of her. She decided to let it go and headed over to Alphard before she lost sight of her. “Alphard wait up!” She caught up to her lover and grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her fast walk. “When did you get here? I thought you wanted to go to that shop?” Canaan said and pointed over her shoulder.

Alphard gave her a confused look after looking in the direction she had pointed at. “Uh, no I told you I wanted to look for new shoes, didn’t I?” Alphard responded.

“Did you? I swear you didn’t though.”  Canaan said and then looked down in confusion. It only took her a moment to realize that Alphard no longer wore her usual black jeans and jacket, but instead now wore a white, form fitting summer dress. This made Canaan swallow in shock and stare with wide eyes.

“Love? Are you okay?” Alphard asked after noticing that Canaan had grown paler than a ghost.

“N-no I just… Why are you… I mean… um…” Despite her need to ask what was going on Canaan just couldn’t find the words. She felt too shocked to convey her confusion. Seeing Alphard in a dress, especially without being prepared for it, had shocked her to the core.

“Why am I what, dear?”

“Why are you wearing-”

“Hey Al!” Out of the blue Raiden popped up and approached the confuse pair. “Here’s those things you wanted me to get for you.” The red said rather slyly and handed a packet over to a very confused Alphard. She gave Raiden a wide eyed look before looking into the packet, only to turn bright red and quickly close the bag.

“W-what is this?” Alphard sputtered in extreme embarrassment.

“Now, now, don’t be coy. You asked me to get this for you!” Raiden winked and gave the blushing raven-head a playful nudge. “Hey there Canaan.” Raiden turned to an equally confused Canaan and offered a greeting. “Anyway, I’ll be off. Enjoy!” She said with another wink and then walked off and disappeared around a corner.

“What was that about?” Canaan asked with suspicion, unaware that Alphard was still as red as the sun itself and stood frozen in shock. Eventually she recovered and the two began walking.

“Who was that?” Alphard directed at the white haired girl who had let go of her arm and now walked closely beside her. Canaan turned to her with a surprised expression. She was about to comment when Alphard’s eyes widened and she pointed a finger at her.

“Hey, when did you change? Weren’t you wearing a skirt?”

“A skirt?” They stopped walking and remained in equal confused silence.

***

Alphard stepped into the store after asking Canaan to wait outside and went over to a shelve stacked with DVDs. She took a long moment to look through the wide collection of different genres, but eventually gave up and sighed. There was a specific movie she was looking for but could never seem to find it.

She was about to leave the shop when she spotted Canaan at the counter paying for a movie. Feeling sort of confused, Alphard walked over to the white haired girl but paused a few steps away. Canaan wasn’t wearing shorts, but in fact had a black mini-skirt with a lacy black shirt and black high heels.

Alphard felt her felt her brain itch at the incredibly weird sight of Canaan in a skirt. The synesthete almost seemed less muscled and more feminine, which struck the former terrorist as impossibly strange.

“Canaan?” She exclaimed in complete confusion. Canaan turned to her and produced a sparkling smile, and then sauntered over to Alphard and took possession of her arm. “Didn’t I ask you to wait outside for me? Why did you follow me in?”

“Huh? I thought I’d look for a movie while you went shoe shopping. When did you decide to come here?”

Alphard was so confused that she remained silent.

“We’re going to be late for my parent’s breakfast if we stay here any longer.” Canaan commented impatiently and pulled Alphard along with her out of the DVD store and through the mall.

“Wait, what? Your parents? Canaan, what the hell are you talking about?” Alphard had her focus trained on the white haired girl pulling her along. Canaan turned to her to reply but they ended up bumping into someone before any words could be said.

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Alphard exclaimed and then looked up, freezing in place at the surprised faces in front of her.

“A-Alphard and… me?” Canaan looked to Alphard and the white haired girl in a skirt that was clinging to her arm.

“C-Canaan? But…” Alphard in turn looked from the skirt wearing Canaan at her side to the normal Canaan in front of her, accompanied by a person looking exactly like herself wearing a… a… dress.

“Wait, what’s going on here?” The skirt wearing Canaan asked and took a step away from Alphard.

“I think we had a misunderstanding here.” The normal Canaan said and continued to look back and forth between all of them. She couldn’t believe how much the normal Alphard and the dress Alphard looked alike. It was as if they were clones.

“U-um… then I think this is yours…” The dress Alphard stammered and handed the packet over to the normal Alphard. “And my name is Alex, not Alphard.” She turned to the normal Canaan. “I wondered why you kept calling me Alphard.”

“And I’m Candice, not Canaan.” The skirt wearing Canaan, or Candice, added and went over to Alex.

Alphard took the bag from her lookalike and took a peek inside. “Oh yeah…” Alphard scratched her cheek in embarrassment and hid the bag behind her back. Canaan gave her a suspicious look before taking the packet from her, not without difficulty, and taking a look inside.

“A-Alphard! I didn’t know you were into this!” Canaan exclaimed in shock and quickly handed the packet back to her girlfriend.

Alphard sighed. “This was supposed to be a surprise for tonight.”

Canaan turned to Alex who had been watching them with a look of confusion, shock and wonder. “Now I get why you reacted like that to the packet, and why you asked who Raiden is.” Canaan said, finally understanding.

“Yeah.” Alex smiled innocently and nodded.

“But wait, how the hell do we have doubles who just happen to be a couple too?” Candice asked boldly and put her hands on her hips.

The four of them looked to each other in wonder and shook their heads.

“Yes, I wonder that too…” Canaan said.

All four of them looked up into nothing in particular, all lost in wonder at how this strangeness could have happened.

“I wonder indeed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I will never reveal what that packet contained! *evil laugh* I will leave that to the readers imagination. You can always review with a guess though ^^ I’d like to see all of you try to guess what it is, heehee. Did you enjoy? Review and let me know! :D Thank you for reading <3


End file.
